perdi mi resonacia
by Dama azul 1
Summary: nuestros protaginistas son mandados a una mision pero en ella son separados... maka es salvada por un joven misterioso y soul esta desesperado por encontrala
1. Chapter 1

No recuerdo cómo es que llegado a tal externo mis amigos inconscientes y mal heridos por mi culpa yo con los últimos alientos tratando de mantenerme de pie recordé como había llegado a ese momento fatal de mi muerte entonces paso por mi mente, las escenas de hace 3 días cuando nos asignaron la misión de proteger a una chica la cual estaba sumamente enferma

Shinigami-sama –escuchen chicos os asignare un misión muy especial…

Maka-pero falta black star y tsubaki

Kid- como siempre aunque no se dé que tan raro se les hace eso es de diario

b*S –ya a llegado el fabuloso b*s (grito con vos alta el chico de cabello celeste)

tsubaki-perdone el retraso pero…

b*s-no te disculpes tsubaki ya deben de estar acostumbrados a los retardos de un gran dios como yo…

shingami –chicos terminaron por favor contrólense todos debo de explicar mejor y mas afondo la misión

para todos los chicos la misión parecía muy fácil hasta que… corte ha el bosque de los mil gritos…tsubaki menciono que el bosque daba mucho miedo y patty y liz de cierto modo sentía que algo pasaría kid menciono que para llegar más rápido si pasábamos por el bosque … aun haci deba mucho miedo …le dije a soul que sería mejor si le hacíamos caso a kid mas sin embargo me dijo que tuviera mucho cuidado que si este bosque era peligroso no es por nada … des puede de un rato ya adentrados en el bosque paramos cercas de un catarata tsubaki, patty, liz y maka para darse un pequeño baño mientras soul,kid, y black star cuidaban que nada sucediera cuando de repente aparición un demonio que tomo a la que más cerca estaba tomo a maka de rehén, cuando los chicos tomaron acciones contra el demonio para detenerlo mas sin embargo como tenia a maka no podían hacer mucho si la lastimaban sería muy mala idea de enter las sombras salió una chica de cabello largo y dorado hasta los tobillos ondulado vestida de blanco pero manchado con sangre sus heridas erran graves al ver esto soul le pregunto

soul- señorita que hace aquí.

Melissa- me persigue un dios demonio para eliminarme y apoderara de esta zona y ese demonio lo mando para acabarme sin embargo creo que la confundía con tu amiga así que lo que le pase a ella yo me responsabilice de todo… sintance libres de atacar como gusten no pasara nada…

B*¨s- soul donde esta kid… a este paso…

Kid-solo vi que Salió hacia ese lugar abra sucedido algo…

Soul- perdonen muchachos pero me tope con ella

Melissa- mil disculpas por esta escena… aquea tomo de de rehén…

Soul- a maka las chicas como se encuentran bien…

Contentando a unisonó ambos que si no había problema de ello pero por ahora maka era la prioridad cundo notaran que el demonio trataba de entrar dentro del cuerpo de maka la chica del cabello rubio color oro se lanzo contra ello el demonio nos dijo- que traería a maka de regreso desaparecido entre tanto el alboroto era mayor maka despertó gritando ya que su alma trataba de ser atravesada por otra persona que no era soul…

Soul- ese infeliz esta lastimándola tratando de juntar su alma sin que ella lo quiera

De repente el mismo demonio hiso explosión separando a todo el grupo black star con las hermanas Thompson, tsubaki con kid y al no alcanzar a tomar la mano de maka salió volando por otro lado, entre la espesa cortina de polvo todos terminaron separados el primer grupo, black star y las dos armas de kid, cayeron en la parte más espesa del bosque mientras que, el segundo tsubaki y kid casi a la entrada del boque mientras soul estaba inconsciente entre las ramas de unos árboles casi al instante el alvino abrió los ojos con una solo palabra en la boca –maka, maka-empezó a meditar – si busco a maka perderé más tiempo pero no le encontrare los chicos salieron volando apuesto que estarán más cercas Sali volando hacia el sur kid, tsubaki note, black star y las Thompson al este apuesto que maka al oeste para donde esta caída de la catarata pero –salió corriendo para cerciorar algo soul susurro entonces- la caída es muy grande callo- ya mas lejos de la caída en la parte más calmada del rio

Melissa- maka chan hasta aquí te puedo dejar lo demás te lo dejo a ti cuídate

A lo lejos se escuchaba como una carrosa que se acercaba a lo lejos dentro de ella iba un joven de cabello oscuro y largo hasta los hombros ojos morados un semblante muy serio observando por la ventana el panorama lleno de niebla mientras que su consejero benvolio le preguntaba que tanto veía por la ventana cuando de repente ordeno parar el carruaje Salió de rápidamente y se dirijo al rio el chico de cabello café claro y ojos vedes benvolio le pidió que regresase rápido no tenían tiempo de de jugar a las atrapadas ( como si eso fuera de un chico tan lindo como Odín bromeara)repitió nuevamente que regresara cundo sale del bosque con maka entre sus brazos

Benvolio- Odín y esa chica de donde…?

Odín-benvolio te falta observa mas lo que te rodea

-perdóname Odín pero hay que continuar

-ha perdóname a mí pero era inevitable no bajar a ayudarla es una dama así que…

-venga venga ya comprendí Odín


	2. te conisi

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (lastimada mente )=

Entraron a aun gran palacio rodeado de guardias alrededor mientras tanto soul trataba de encontrar a maka sin embargo se rindió ya que primero tenía que toparse con los demás muchachos de cambio de escenario estaban las hermanas Thompson con black star y la linda patty como estaba aburrida tomo uno de sus marcadores le pinto una gran barba y bigote a black star liz mienta trataba de controlarlos les recordaba que tenían que decidir del por donde deberían ir justo cundo ya iban a empezar a discutir a golpes patty y el chico del cabello celeste aparecieron la dulce tsubaki y kid para ayudar a liz detenerlos tsubaki deteniendo a black star mientras el chico del cabello celeste decía a gritos-juro que me las pagaras lo juro nadie le hace esto al dios de este grupo. De pues de rato ya controlado el chico del cabello azul, se internaron el bosque nuevamente para buscar a nuestros dos chicos pero entre platica y platica decidieron ir a donde los paro el demonio solo encontraron esperando a soul, el del cabello azul llego como siempre gritando dirigiéndose directo con soul ya reunidos le preguntaron a soul si había encontrado a maka mas sin embargo les dijo con un con un solo movimiento de cabeza haciendo una negación , cuando el pelinegro sugirió que fueran directamente al palacio que estaban esperando para cuidar a la joven tsukiomi en su fiesta de cumpleaños ya se habían tardado un día entero y no podían tardar más la reacción del alvino no se hizo esperar discutiendo que en la condición que estaba maka no era bueno dejar el asunto así y gritando furioso dejo que si no le importara ya su compañera se fueran solo ellos que iría tras la rubia fuera donde fuera kid le dio una bofetada para tranquilizarlo mientras le decía- maka ya es lo suficientemente grande se puede cuidar sola además ya mí también me preocupa tanto como tu pero prometimos cumplir la misión fuese el costo que fuese. Resignado el alvino bajo la mirada y comenzó a caminar los demás fueron tras de él que se dirigía hacia el palacio.

Horas más tardes llego Odín con la rubia entre sus brazos al entra su madre ya lo estaba esperando en la entrada –Odín te tardaste mucho y ella que significa debes de tener una buena explicación sobre todo esto- el joven educadamente madre ya he regresado perdona la tardanza y a ella la encontré inconsciente a la orilla del rio así que como no la podía dejar a si

-Odín te has vuelto muy responsable… mu bien se quedara aquí… además es muy bonita…me pregunto qué color de ojos tendrá…

Benvolio – Odín la medare a una habitación para curara algunas heridas que tiene adema tienes que cuidar a tu hermana tsukiomi por que los técnicos todavía no llegan.

-no yo la llevare y la atenderé personal mete no dejare que nadie más que yo vea el color de sus ojos y la toque.

-de acurdo le avisare a tu hermana que has llegado cansado y tienes que descansar entiendes

-gracias benvolio todavía no llegan los técnicos te encargare que la cuides entiendes

-si od… perdón su alteza

Más tarde en la entrada de la puesta ya estaban los técnicos listos para entrar cundo ha la habitación benvolio

-benvolio-dono ya han llegado los técnicos los hacemos pasar

-si por favor asígneles una habitación a cada uno

-si

Mientras tanto él joven Odín atendía a la rubia que yacía en la cama de el chico

-Odín-sama los técnicos han llegado

-gracia carlota ya le di las ordenes a benvolio

-joven amo por favor deje que yo cuide de ella y usted descanse lo suficiente o reciba a los técnicos personalmente

-de acurdo carlota te la encargo hasta mañana entiendes

-muchísimas gracia Odín-sama no lo decepcionare la vestiré y la arreglare en cuanto despierte lo llamare lo antes posible.

-gracias por todo en verdad… iré a recibir a los técnicos personalmente

Saliendo de la habitación bajo una gran escalera de una torre en la planta baja un piano de color negro que hacía y lucia en la habitación mas lúgubre y de marera abandonada salindo de la habitación fue directo a la entrada principal los jóvenes ya estaban en ella liz trataba de detener a patty que quería quedarse con un cuadro de una jirafa colgada en la pared, mientras que kid se quedaba admirado por la simetría absoluta que reinaba en la entrada principal, tsubaki y black star viendo el alrededor mientras que soul trataba de encontrar a maka pero era en vano no podía encontrarla.

-lamento el retraso y el que no hayan recibido un buen trato

B*s- bueno como…

Kid- cállate yo hablare susurro tapándole la boca el chico de cabello celeste… lamento lo de mi compañero

-no hay problema chicos como él me agradan mucho… esperen son solo 2 técnicos y tres armas... les ha sucedido algo en el trayecto

-bueno pues…

-no importa dijo el chico de cabello blanco

-de acurdo yo no pronunciare nada mas del tema si así no lo deseas pero por tu cara veo que el que se perdió era tu maestro no es verdad… no importa perdón el haber tocado nuevamente el tema eclair los guiara a sus habitaciones descansen por hoy

Tsubaki- muchas gracia joven Odín

-pero si es tsubaki-chan… cuanto tiempo

-has crecido mucho… todo un hombre como esperaba

-muchas gracia por coincidencia yo también acabo de llegar hace una horas así que desean cenar

-no muchas gracia

Patty seguía intentando quitar el cuadro

-disculpa no pude dejar de notar que te gusto ese cuadro te gusta las jirafas verdad…

-si respondió algo conmovida por no podes quitarla

-tela regalo maña por la mañana benvolio la bajara para ti

-con una sonrisa patty abrazo a Odín para darle las gracias

Todos se iba a retira cuando Odín le pidió a soul esperara un poco tenía una misión importante para el

-soul eater Evans verdad tengo una misión que no es la que shinigami-sama te dijo

-dime de qué trata

-veras…

Entrar carlota lo más rápido posible

-Odín-sama ella ha… (De cansando de correr no pudo terminar la oración)

-lo lamento maña por la mañana te diré más detenidamente si mientras carlota de dirigirá con tus amigos.

El joven salió corriendo de la habitación para ver a la rubia

-joven soul sígame por favor

-ha claro no hay problema

Al entra en la habitación nota que la chica ya está de pie con la bata que le había puesto carlotala hacia lucir como si fuese un angel el cabello suelto ondulando a el ritmo del viento de la noche iluminada por el hermoso resplandor de la luna paso a paso se acerco a ella y para preguntarle:

-¿cómo te llama?

-no recuerdo nada de mi pero me llamo maka ¿tu quien eres?

-qué lindo nombre… maka …yo soy tatsuma Odín encantado de conocerla joven de ojos verdes

-tatsuma –sama

-dime solo Odín

-¿cómo llegue aquí? (pregunto la chica con lagrimas en los ojos)

-te encontré en un arrollo dejan ya d la catarata azuma.

-he yo que hacia hay

-no lose pero lo bueno es que yo te encontré y ahora no dejare que nadie más te tenga… regresa a la cama sigues delicada

-Gracia… Odín… sama

Hammmm corto en fin

Califiquen para mi es una

Gran ayuada

Nos leemos pronto.


	3. una sola cansion

No soy dueña de la serie o los personajes de esta historia

Maka quedo dormida en los brazos de de aquel amable joven de cabello negro y ojos morados .ya a la mañana siguiente todos los chicos se levantaron temprano para ver que tenían que hacer en el aplació

B*s-wuaaaaaaaa buenos día! (dijo bostezando)

Tsubaki-buenos día kid-kun liz y patty –chan

Kid-buenos días a todos chicos listos para el día de hoy- dijo alegremente en pelinegro.

B*s- porque tan feliz dijo el chico de cabello celeste

Liz- es porque el curto que nos dieron está muy bien arreglado perfectamente simétrico

Entra patty con el cuadro de la jirafa que le había regalado Odín. Buenos días chicos.

Ya estamos todos verdad… dijo kid…el chico de cabello celeste dijo -falta soul- son muy dormilones todos ustedes sonó a lo lejos la voz de soul…

Tsubaki-soul-kun ya me había preocupada ¿adónde fuiste?

-fui a buscar a maka

En ese momento entra Odín y se queda total mete paralizado al escuchar que el nombre del maestro de soul era la chica de cabello rubio cenizo la cual le gustaba cundo lo despierta de repente tsubaki- Odín-kun sucede algo malo

-no no en realidad hay que sentarnos a almorzar hoy le diré cual será su misión estos 3 días kid-kun verdad en realidad no pelearen si no es necesario tu me ayudaras en el arreglo del todo el palacio a mi hermana realmente le encanta lo simétrico asique no será muy difícil para ti verdad

-espera pero que no tu hermana estaba engrávenmele enferma

-fue una pequeña mentirilla para traerlos perdone los molestia tsubaki-chan ayúdame con los invitados

-claro no hay problema

-black star me ayudaras a animar la celebración este tipo de eventos aburren a mi hermana

-oaki deja mi a mi gran presencia se encargue de todo

-gracia sabia que contaría con todos soul kun eres bueno tocando el piano mañana ven a la torre sur quiero ver que tan bueno eres sera un presente para hermana yaqué le gusta como toca el violín tu hermano mayor pienso que serás igual de bueno.

-de acurdo a que hoara quieres que vaya

-alas 10 te párrese

-es algo tarde no

-tenemos que hablar de cómo es tu maestro

-es una técnico guadaña su nombre maka albar tiene 15 años 1.56 cm de estatura ojos verde esmeralda y cabello rubio cenizo piel blanca y es demasiado amable con la gente.

-ya entiendo bueno puedes ir a buscarla otro rato no hay nada de prisa mientras iré presentando a los demás en el palacio tu da una vuelta en los alrededores no habrá mucho que hacer adema atas preocupado por tu maestro perdona… Maka-chan ya Ancio conocerla.

-soul yo solo deseo que se encuentre a salvo-. Salió corriendo el chico cubriendo el semblante triste entre el flequillo.

Todos estuvieron colaborando normal y alegremente hasta que llego la hora en que tenía que ir a la torre sur. En su exterior era blanca y rodeada de rosas de un total rojo una ventana abierta de par en par y una melodiosa y angelical voz saliendo de ella era una chica con el cabello rubio iluminada por el gran sol un vestido rosa pastel a las rodillas el cabello debajo de los hombros y cabello adornado por una de las tantas rosas rojas del lugar la cansino sonaba de manera triste melancólica y la letra era de la misma manera triste…

Watashi wa mune no tsugezu kizu anata ni ni

Tada semaru itami ni hizamazuku

Hitotsu no kokoro o dakishimete futari de ita

Watashi wa hitotsu a anata datta

Futari ga hitori ni natte Te ni Ireta mono

Sore wa nozonde ita mono de wa NAKATTA

Yogoreta senaka o haizuru no wa Kienai kizu Okashita tsumi

Mou modorenai tooi hi o oikakete todokanai mo

Kimi wa kaze Karui a taiyou no shita de

Warattete Sou

Naraba Kono atatakai torneo o mamoru tame

Watashi wa nan ni de miseru kawatte mo

Ashita o tsukuru tame ni ikiteru kara

Mainichi shiawase o mitsukete iru yo

de la misma ventana salió la sirvienta de Odín carlota no sabía que le decía a la chica pero dejo de cantar y entro de nuevo a la habitación de cierto modo desapasionada y triste (dentro de la habitación una canción interpretada en violín por Wen eater Evans )

-Maka-sama no salga de esa manera tan rápido además Odín –sama le pidió que se quedara dentro de la habitación todo el tiempo.

-lose carlota pero siento que debo moverme, hacer algo más que quedarme sentada mientras me cepillas el cabello y practico el canto para tsukiomi-chan.

-lo lamento Maka-sama pero fueron ordenes de Odín

Soul se acerca a la torre de donde se encontraba cuando aparece Odín

-soul-kun entra por este lado

-pero Odín te cortaste el cabello (dijo sorprendido)

-si mi hermana me pidió que lo lo recortaba a cundo Salí del castillo no podía negarme ante su mirada tan dulce… pero bueno entra aquí está el piano.

-a gracias

(Soul se sentó frente al piano mientras levantaba la tapa del mismo en cambio Odín encendía las velas del salón en donde se encontraban ambos y comenzó a tocar al mimo tiempo Maka empezó a cantar nueva mente soul escucho la voz de la joven que aun era desconocido para él y Maka canto mas y mas fuerte para que él lo escuchara de tal modo se combinaron los tonos ya la música de ambos cuando de repente dentro de Maka sintió que algo se hubiera encendido la rubia de desmayo por la energía que le gasto ese momento en el cual soul y Maka resonaron ala mismo tono soul paro cuando sintió la alma de Maka que pensó que se encontraba en la parte de afuera de la torre es ese instante en el cual salió soul Odín subió como loco la torre para ver a Maka

-carlota que sucedió escuche a Maka cantar pero se fue lo que hiso que callara

-perdona Odín-sama desgaste energía cundo sentí que mi alma se conectaba con la persona que tocaba el piano al mismo ritmo que yo

-Carlota sal conmigo un minuto

Los dos salieron dejando sola a Maka

-carlota no deje que Maka salga mantenla aquí hasta que los técnicos se hayan ido entiendes

-si

La cansino que ocupe se llama dear you de higurasgu naraku no koro que opinan he

Espero comentarios.


	4. en la fiesta

Ya en la noche la cuan esperaban todos los muchachos el tema que había elegido kid era lo colore negro con rojo y con masacras que expresaran los estados de ánimo de los invitados soul tomo una que tenía un semblante triste liz y patty eligieron la comedia y la seriedad kid bueno su más cara era simétrica a la de liz y paty B*S la alegría y tsubaki una de penaya en la fiesta todo comenzó tranquilamente a todos maravillo la decoración de kid lo que provoco que la misma tsukiomi se sintiera abrumada por tanta simetría, la comida r el ambiente que puso tsubaki y b*s alegro a todos y no dejo que la fiesta callera en el aburrimiento. Sale Odín de la torre junto a carlota.

Maka escucha tú te tienes que quedar

Pero Odín… quería cantar para tsukiomi-chan

No repliques… dijo de tono enojado

-perdona no era mi intensión hacerte enojar (triste)

-no discúlpame tu peor quédate aquí entiendes

-haaa Odín es muy malo pero salto había el tocador y se cambio total mete se puso una peluca de cabello largo a el tobillo y de color dorado ondulado con lentes de contacto azules color zafiro un vestido corto color blanco con negro en fin la chica cambiada totalmente salió por la misma ventana por la pequeña escalera por donde crecían las rosas en ese preciso instante tomo la máscara que había hecho de color blanca demostraba confianza y alegría esta mascara tomo la invitación y salió por la escalera dejando una rosa blanca y una nota dando las gracia.

En la entrada de la torre estaba repleta de gente con vestidos rojo con negro

-valla creo que me equivoque pero bueno lo dejo así

La presencia de Maka se hiso notar de inmediato el cabello largo y los ojos azules maravillaron a todos inclusive a kid y black star soul no hacía caso a la conmoción hasta que se dirigió a la mesa de honor

-familia tatsuma en especial ala cumpleañera de hoy tengo un regalo que presentarle pero necesito a alguien que toque el piano.

La chica respondió-ha lo tengo por suerte soul-kun ven un momento por favor

-a sí que ocurre tsukiomi-chan

-toca el piano como te indique la chica

- ha deacuerdo

Comenzó a cantar Maka de principio como solo soul continuo agregándole las partes del piano hasta que en cierta nota que Maka había caído desmayada antes la resonancia de almas de Maka y soul se había completado carlota salió a avisarle a Odín que Maka había escapado

-Odín-sama Maka escapo y está cantando con soul-kun

-demonio-(no permitiré que me quiten a Maka como me quitaron a melissa) salió corriendo como desesperado para detenerlos pero soul ya tenía a Maka en sus brazos quitándole la mascar no le cavia duda no importaba que tan largo fuera el cabello o si el color de los ojos cambiaba la esencia de la alma de Maka era inconfundible en ese momento la chica despertó y abrazo a soul todos sus amigos fuero a ver que ocurría porque todo era conmoción soul la tomo y le dio un beso en la boca y le dijo si no hay duda tu eres mi Maka –soul estaba muy asustada no recordaba nada te necesitaba a mi lado soul ya he regresado- el dijo -Maka bienvenida.

-no es imperdonable tú no puedes tener a Maka a mi Maka

-quien te dijo que ella era tuya he Odín

-hermano a que te refieres con que esta chica es tuya… no comprendo

-ella conserva la misma esencia de melissa

-melissa era aquella mujer que nos topamos en el bosque

Es ese preciso instante los técnico desalojaron a la ala antes de que pasara algo a mayores instancias

-esa chica me dijo que había un demonio de tras de ella… dime una buena razón por la cual no me ponga a pensar que tu eres demonio Odín-san

-hooooo que astuto eres soul eater lastimada mente Maka ya es mía

-a que te refieres

-solo traten de hacer la resonancia juntos y te darás cuenta de eso o porque no mejor todos ustedes no lo intentan muchachos dijo con una sonrisita demente en la cara,

Que miedo en fin por hoy será todo lo que suba espero que lean bueno tengo mucho mas proyecto cuídense todos. Nos leemos pronto. Para después subir lo que me falta del fan


End file.
